Secrets from Within
by Duskheart11
Summary: Frostclan, Mistclan, Airclan, and Pineclan are fighting to protect their territory so they can hunt and survive, as usual. But one clan is up to something that no other cat has even thought of before. So, will there plan succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know some of you have been waiting for this but it takes forever! My friend Spottedwind19 helped me with some to speed things up. Oh yeah, and guys, tell me what your favorite names are!**  
><strong>

**Allegiances**

**Frostclan**

LEADER Maplestar- Reddish brown she-cat

DEPUTY Mistpelt- Gray she-cat with brown eyes

MEDICINE CAT Suntail- Orange tabby tom with white legs

WARRIORS Mousetail- Small brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Stripepaw (cream tom with ginger stripes)

Fuzzybelly- Large white tom with a very poofy coat

Horsefoot- Clumsy back tom

Apprentice- Redpaw (red and brown tabby she-cat)

Lilystorm- White she-cat with blue eyes

Lightleaf- Dark gray tom with forest green eyes

Goldenpelt- Golden colored she-cat

Freezecloud- Pale gray she-cat

Wildbramble- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice- Specklepaw (Mottled gray tom)

Twigpelt- Dark brown tom

Fishglide- Cream colored she-cat

Ripplepelt- Reddish tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Brightpaw (Orange tabby she-cat)

Petalheart- Pale ginger she-cat

Bearclaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Dawnspeck- Pale gray she-cat with ginger specks

APPRENTICES Stripepaw- cream colored tom with ginger stripes

Redpaw- Red and brown tabby she-cat

Specklepaw- Mottled gray tom

Brightpaw- Orange tabby she-cat

QUEENS Brookflow- small tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefall- Red she-cat

Kits- Reedkit (black tom) Smokeykit (Pale gray she-cat) 4 moons old

ELDERS Frozenfur- White she-cat

Barkpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Swiftpounce- Orange tabby tom

**Mistclan**

LEADER Rainstar- Speckled ginger tom

DEPUTY- Roseclaw. Pale gray she-cat with ginger patches

MEDICINE CAT- Shimmerleaf radiant silver she-cat with white paws and a white patch over her eye.

WARRIORS Snowshadow- Black and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Silvershine- pretty silver she-cat with black stripes on her tail and blue eyes

Apprentice- Bonepaw (Dark brown tom with a black under belly)

Watersprout. Pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Mirrorpool- Blue-gray she-cat with misty colored paws

Flowerpetal- Pale cream she-cat with green eyes.

Riverstream- gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Emberpaw- (Amber colored pelt with green eyes Tom)

Rainflower- gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.

Daggerstone- Black/brown/ginger tortoiseshell tom

Wildfang- Gray tabby with black rings on the tail

Apprentice- Sparkpaw ( reddish tom with a white underbelly)

Thunderstrike- black tom with piercing green eyes

Blackclaw- white tom with black paws and tailtip with blue eyes

Apprentice- Orangepaw (Orange tabby tom)

.

Chrystalpool- white she-cat with startling cloudy blue eyes

Eagleeye- Cream colored tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye (hence the name)

Apprentice- Glistenpaw (White she cat with startling blue eyes and a patch over one eye)

APPRENTICES

Bonepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with a black underbelly

Glistenpaw- White she cat with startling blue eyes and a patch over one eye

Orangepaw- Orange tabby tom

Sparkpaw- Reddish tom with a white underbelly

Emberpaw- Amber colored tom with green eyes

QUEENS

Dawnflight- Silver she-cat with blue-gray paws and tail tip

Kits- Brierkit (Pretty golden tabby she -cat) Hallowkit (looks just like her sister Brierkit but has brown ears) Snakekit (Pale brown tabby with black legs)

Oakdapple- Dappled brown she-cat

Mintdrop- White she-cat with black patches around eyes

ELDERS

Rushfoot- gray tom with brown eyes

Thrushtail- brown she-cat with green eyes

Snakeeyes- gray she-cat with intense green eyes. (Rushfoot's sister.)

**Airclan**

LEADER Breezestar- White she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY Swiftflight- Pale ginger tom

Apprentice- Spiritpaw ( Mottled brown she-cat)

MEDICINE CAT Songfire- She-cat with a firey colored pelt

Apprentice- Owlfeather (Long haired tabby and white tom)

WARRIORS Patchclaw Black tom with brown paws

Rabbitear- Gray tabby tom with tall ears

Hazelcloud- Cream and brown she-cat

Apprentice- Thrushpaw (Dark gray she- cat)

Sootdapple- Dark and light gray tom with silver eyes

Bluethorn- Blue-gray tom

Fawnspots - Short haired light brown she- cat with several specks of white along her back and a white muzzle

Foxwhisker- Reddish tom with a white underbelly

Apprentice- Honeypaw (Golden she-cat)

Stormstrike - powerful, broad-shouldered dark gray tom with amber eyes

Heatherpelt- Brown tabby she-cat

Badgerstripe- Black tom with silver stripes

Jetstream- Blue she-cat with black paws and tail tip

Apprentice- Gingerpaw ( Sandy colored tom)

Cometflare- A silver she-cat with hints of blue in her fur. She has dark blue eyes with flecks of violet.

Dusttail- Brown tom with a pelt that gets lighter towards the tail.

Cloudbreeze- White she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

APPRENTICES Spiritpaw- Mottled brown she-cat

Thrushpaw- Dark gray she-cat

Honeypaw- Golden she-cat

Gingerpaw- Sandy colored tom

QUEENS

Silverpool- silver she-cat with white stripes, one white paw, and a white tail tip with blue eyes.

Kits- Copperkit (amber colored tom with green eyes) Softkit (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)

Smallfoot- Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Kits- Squirrelkit (exact copy of her mother) Amberkit. (Pale orange tom.)

Icespots- Brown and ginger Calico with small white spots.

ELDERS Stumptail- Pale gray tom with no tail from a dog fight.

Hawkgaze- Black and white tom with deep blue eyes.

Lostsight- Blind reddish brown she-cat

Twistedclaw- White she-cat with brown ears and tailtip. Has a twisted paw.

**Pineclan**

LEADER Shadestar- Black tom with a pale gray underbelly

DEPUTY Smokestep- Gray gray tom with darker paws.

MEDICINE CAT Fernshadow- Blue gray she-cat with hardly noticeable black stripes

Apprentice- Duskpaw (Brown tabby tom)

WARRIORS Mudsplash- Red tom with brown legs and underbelly

Apprentice- Owlpaw (Mottled brown she cat)

Lightningclaw- White tom with black slashes along his flank. green eyes.

Pebblestone- Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Hailstorm- Gray tom with wispy white bits on his pelt. blue eyes.

Apprentice- Nettlepaw (Pale ginger tom)

Stormclaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Flamespirit- Tom with a fiery colored pelt

Apprentice- Bettlepaw (Amber tom with black patches around eyes and tailtip)

Falconclaw- Brown tom with a white chest

Blackleaf. Black she-cat with green eyes.

Timberstripe- Dark gray tabby tom with brown stripes

Apprentice- Lichenpaw (White she-cat

Petalsong- White she-cat with strange pink markings.

Sorrelthroat- A white she-cat with a pale ginger chin and underbelly

Russetpelt- A yellow brown tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS

Pouncetail- Small orange tabby she-cat

Kits- Olivekit (Reddish she-cat) Ravenkit (Black tom) Sunkit (looks just like his mother) Copperkit (Pale ginger she-cat)

3moons

Cloverbelly- Blue-gray she cat with a pale gray belly

Silverpoppy- A very big (not fat) silver she-cat

ELDERS

Shortrose- Small pale orange she-cat with brown eyes

Flowersong- Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"May all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Wildbramble looked up and saw Maplestar addressing the clan. Tonight was the gathering and she'd be picking who would go.

"Dawnspeck, Bearclaw, Wildbramble, Freezecloud, Fishglide, Mousetail, Ripplepelt, Redpaw, Stripepaw, and all the elders will be attending the gathering." She swished her tail in dismissal and the clan broke apart. Wildbramble was about to offer to share a piece of freshkill with her littermate, Freezecloud when the deputy, Mistpelt padded up to her.

"Wildbramble, I want you to lead a border patrol. Take with you Lilystorm, Twigpelt, and your apprentice, Specklepaw."

She nodded and headed off to find the cats for the patrol.

Wildbramble bent down to sniff a bush and caught a whiff of something. _I'd know that scent anywhere! _She signaled for Lilystorm and Twigpelt to come and check it out.

They both scrunched up their face in disgust _**(I'm sure scrunched up was the wrong thing to say but I couldn't think of anything else.)**_

Twigpelt was the first to say something.

"Mistclan, sneaking onto our territory, what else would we expect? They probably stole our prey! We should wait for the next patrol and rip them to shreds!"

Specklepaw leapt to his side and yowled in agreement, But Lilystorm was much more reasonable.

"C'mon guys, we all know that the other clans don't like the taste of fish."

"Yes, but we have other prey on our territory like water voles and-" Wildbramble cut him off.

"We should just go and report this to Maplestar before we do anything mousebrained"

All three of them nodded in agreement and followed her back to camp.

"I see," Maplestar pondered, _**(again, bad vocabulary?) **_"Well we should just wait for the gathering and see what happens them. Thanks you for sharing this with me though, Wildbramble."

When Wildbramble arrived at the gathering, she with some of her friends from Pineclan, Cloverbelly and Timberstripe. Cloverbelly announced she was expecting kits.

"Really? Who's going to be fathering the kits?"

Cloverbelly wrapped her tail around Timberstripe. "Who else?"

"Aww that's so sweet. Best of luck with your new family!"

Timberstripe was about to say something but was cut off because the gathering had started. Shadestar from Pineclan spoke first, then Breezestar from Airclan was next. While they were speaking Wildbramble looked around at all the cats. They all looked at peace but she knew with most the Mistclan and Frostclan cats, it took everything they had to not rip eachother to shreds.

Rainstar spoke next. He had a hoarse voice, he was never sick and he always spoke like this. It gave her the chills.

"All is well in Mistclan. Our prey is better than ever." Wildbramble thought she heard Twigpelt cough. "But, one tragic event happened a few sunrises ago. One of our apprentices, Emberpaw, died from battle wounds while helping scare away a fox. That is all." He dipped his head to Maplestar to speak. Wildbramble looked around the clearing. Most cats were dipping there heads in honor of Emberpaw, but she thought she saw a glint of amusement in some of the Mistclan cats. _What kind of fox-hearted cats were these?_ She breathed out a long sigh and was glad she wasn't in Mistclan. Then Maplestar started speaking.

"Our prey is running well also. But recently we have scented another clan in our territory. We did not find any evidence of stolen prey, and I will not mention names, I am just warning all clans to stay out of our territory." She nodded her head and jumped down from the branch she was sitting on which signaled the gathering was over. Wildbramble admired Maplestar's smart and brave choice of words.

On the way back to camp, they came across something unusual. It was a tom, who looked like it would be in the middle of its warrior training, who also looked very hungry and smelt like fear, dirt, and crowfood.

**Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to check out the allegiances and tell me what your favorite names are!**

**By the way check out Spottedwind19 she's an awesome writer and the allegiances couldn't have been the way they are with out her!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well I need some help. The loner needs an apprentice name. He's an Amber tom with green eyes. While I'm waiting for THAT I think I'll do something else... (:


End file.
